


The Lady and The Wildling

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tortured by Ramsay Bolton, Sansa finally escaped and heads to the Wall where she meets a Wildling who she can't stop thinking about. </p><p>This fic deals with the aftermath of rape and abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jon doesn't abandon his post after he is resurrected instead he stays at the Wall (for the time being). Also Tormund doesn't have children.  
> Thanks for reading :)

It had been half a moons time since Sansa arrived at the wall. Since she arrived at the wall she spent most of her time in her chambers recovering from recent events or with Jon. In their time together they talked about the events that took place in the past years, from her time in King's Landing to being back in Winterfell with the Boltons. Although she didn't tell him any details about Ramsay and how he tormented her, when he asked her what Ramsay had done to her she simply told him that he wasn't kind.

Jon had told her all sorts of tales that reminded her of the stories that Old Nan used to tell her. He told her of how he fight the White Walkers (although she was reluctant to believe it), how he helped the free folk cross the wall and the story that had frightened her most was when Jon told her that he had been murdered by his fellow brothers but the Red Witch brought him back to life.

It frightened Sansa to think that she was around such men but Jon assured her that the men who betrayed him were executed. "What about the wildlings?" Sansa asked remembering what Old Nan told her. "Is it true that the women lie with the white walkers and that they drink the blood of their enemies?"

"If anyone got close enough to fu- lay with a white walker than they wouldn't come out alive and do not fret about the free folk, they won't bother you and if anyone does bother you, tell me right away." Sansa noted how he said anyone, not Wildlings, or Free Folk as he called them.

Now Sansa was in her chambers alone, Brienne was outside in the sparring yard training with the men with Podrick. Before leaving her chambers to finally explore, after all her time at the Wall, she put on warm furs and walked out her chambers.

The castle was boring compared to the Red Keep or Winterfell. _At least it's safe._ But she was still determined to find it's hidden secrets, although they seemed harder to find than she anticipated since she had been exploring for almost half a day and all she found was a room filled with lots of books, she made a mental note to come back to the room filled with books later to see if there was anything that interested her.

As Sansa made her way through the castle she turned a corner and bumped into something- no, someone very large. Sansa stumbled backwards slightly and before she felt two large hands grab her shoulders to steady her. When Sansa looked up she saw the large Wildling man, Jon often spoke to. She had yet to speak to any of the Wildlings that roamed Castle Black, mainly because she was frightened of them. Even though Jon told her that she was safe with them she still couldn't help but remember the stories she was told when she was a child.

"Are you alright?" The man asked letting go of her. Sansa finally took in his features, he was tall and muscular, his hair was red but not likehers, his was lighter than hers and he had a long red beard as well. _He looks like a northerner._ Sansa thought.

"Yes, ser. I apologize, I did not see you." He looked as if he was about to say something but decided against it.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously. "You've been locked away in your chambers since you've been here." Sansa could tell he wasn't trying to be malicious.

"I thought I'd explore the Castle. It's not very big here but I still thought I might look around." For a moment Sansa thought she might have done something wrong by leaving her chambers unattended. In Winterfell when she was with Ramsay she was only permitted to leave her chamber when Ramsay said so. In King's Landing she had to always have a guard with her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my chambers, I won't do it again."

The man gave her a strange look. "You can do as you like as far as I'm concerned. Although, a lot of men would like to get their hands on a pretty girl like you, you best use caution."

Sansa nodded, "Who should I be cautious of? The Wildlings or the Night's Watch?" Sansa covered her mouth with her hand, in her thoughts it didn't sound nearly as rude as when it came out of her mouth. "That was terribly rude of me. I'm very sorry."

He began laughing. "You apologize a lot, Sansa." She noted how he already knew her name. "Both, although I won't let any of the Free Folk touch you, they know if they do they'll have to deal with me and I'm sure the Crows know that if they touch you Jon would have their head." He leaned in towards her slightly. "I won't let them touch you either."

Sansa smiled slightly, "Thank you, ser. That is very kind of you."

"You don't have to call me ser." He said as he leaned against the walls of the hall.

"What should I call you?" Sansa asked keeping her head held up high and her shoulders back to make herself look as ladylike as possible.

"Tormund."

"Tormund." Sansa repeated after him. In response he gave her a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tormund." Sansa curtsied slightly making Tormund laugh.

"You really are such a southern lady, aren't you?"

Sansa's brow furrowed, "No I'm not. I'm from the North just as much as Jon. I grew up in Winterfell, just because I have courtesies doesn't mean I'm a _southern lady._ "

"Didn't mean any offense but anywhere past the wall is South for me. But I suppose past the wall you are from the North."

Sansa frowned, she knew it must have been terrible on the other side of the wall. When she was younger she feared the Wildlings would come past the wall and hurt her but now after talking with Tormund, who seemed to be kind enough she felt terrible that they had to live with the monsters that Jon had described to her. She wondered if all Wildlings were kind like Tormund. _Maybe after seeing what terrible monsters are actually out there they'd want to be kind to one another._ The thought was childish but she wondered it all the same. "What is it like out there?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Cold." Tormund laughed slightly. "There's things out there that will kill just to add to their army." _White walkers._ "It's dangerous out there, I'm just glad to be on this side of the wall now."

Putting her head down slightly and frowning she whispered, "That sounds awful." As much as she pitied herself for everything that has happened to her, especially with Ramsay she had to remember bad things happen to everyone. _Some more than others._ "Are all Wildlings nice like you at least?" There was a slight sound of hope in her voice but it was quickly taken away when he began laughing.

"No, some are kind but others not so much. I suppose it's like that everywhere though." Sansa nodded in response, although she hadn't met to many people who have been kind to her without some motive. "Also, we don't like to be called Wildlings, we prefer Free Folk."

"I'm very sorry. I had no idea you didn't like to be called Wildlings, I won't do it again." She hoped she hadn't offended him too much.

"No need to apologize for something you didn't know."

"I suppose you are right. I've just grown so used to holding my tongue and scared when I say the wrong thing. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm safe now, I'm no longer a prisoner." It was strange telling her thoughts to someone she just met but it felt right talking with him.

"Jon told me you were forced into marriage to a man that didn't treat you right." Sansa nodded putting her head down fully this time, slightly ashamed of what happened to Ramsay. She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed but she couldn't help but feel stupid for trusting in Lord Baelish. _It's his all his fault._ "It isn't right for a man to mistreat his wife, especially one as sweet and kind as you."

"I should go back to my chambers before Brienne wonders where I am." Sansa said wanting to avoid the conversation she had yet to have with anyone. She didn't want to talk about Ramsay with anyone, she didn't even want to think of him. The thought of him made her want to break down and cry, he was still alive and out there probably searching for her. She feared what would happen once he found her. She imagined he would be even worse to her than he was before.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and Sansa turned around to leave when she felt Tormund grab her hand and turn her around. "I shouldn't have spoke of him. It's none of my concern." Sansa nodded hoping he would let her go so she could leave. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." It was a lie. "I really need to get back to my chambers. But I will see you around, maybe you can break your fast with me sometime or something else. I just have to get going before people to start to worry."

Tormund let go of her hand and nodded. "I'd like that." Sansa noticed how he eyed her, it wasn't lustful but it wasn't innocent either. Sansa stood still for a moment lost in thought but finally realized she was standing there like an idiot and nodded and turned around and began walking to her chambers.

Through the rest of the night her thoughts were on the tall red headed man. She couldn't stop thinking about him as much as she tried and it frustrated her. She kept thinking of how she looked at her and how he tried to be kind to her. _We only talked for a few moments it was nothing._ Sansa thought irritated herself for her continued thoughts of the Wild-Free Folk man. Her thoughts continued until she fell into a deep sleep. Once she was asleep her thoughts turned into nightmares of a different man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far. :)

Sansa had broken her fast with Jon, she had hoped Tormund would join them but he did not. Since he did not Sansa found this to be the perfect time to ask her half brother of his friend. "I went outside my chambers yesterday." Sansa said smiling at Jon as she ate the sausage that he brought for her.

"You should have told me. I would have escorted you around." Jon didn't sound angry but he did sound slightly concerned.

"I know but I don't think anyone here will hurt me, they're too scared of the consequences." Jon didn't look like he agreed with her but nodded anyways. "I talked with your friend." This got Jon's attention. "Tormund. He seems to be kind."

"Hm. That's strange, he didn't mention speaking with you." Jon hummed. "You shouldn't speak with him alone. It isn't proper for a young Lady to be alone with a man who isn't her husband." Sansa set down her knife on the table annoyed that Jon would say such a thing to her. "I'm sorry, Sansa. I didn't mean-"

"I've learned what is proper isn't always right. Anyways don't apologize I know what you mean but I was just speaking with him in passing, no need to fret." Sansa felt Ghost nudge her leg under the table, sensing she was annoyed. Sansa smiled sadly at Ghost. Whenever she saw Ghost it always made her think of Lady and how much she missed her. She sighed and scratched Ghost's ear.

"I'm not fretting." Jon told her as he finished his meal. "Tormund is a good friend. I trust him more than almost anyone else here."

Sansa smiled at Jon's words. She was happy that he found friends that he could trust. It was so hard these days to trust in anyone and he does and she admired him for that. Sansa still felt terrible since she had yet to tell Jon about Theon. She didn't want Jon being angry with her for forgiving him. But she did tell Jon that Bran and Rickon were alive, she couldn't not tell him that, but to her surprise he already knew. She thought for a moment about telling him about Theon but decided against it, she wasn't ready to tell him yet because if she did she feared he would ask more questions and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I can't talk about it yet.

"I should go. I have duties to attend to, if I don't have time to eat again with you this afternoon I'll send food for you." Sansa nodded in response and said her goodbyes as Jon left the room.

 

Sansa had been reading a book about a fair maiden and a knight who had fallen in love when she heard a knock on her door. She set her book down and went for the door. When she opened the door she saw Tormund with a plate of food in his hand. "I heard Jon telling one of the boys to bring you food but I offered instead."

"That's very kind of you." Sansa smiled as pretty as she could as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter shutting the door behind him. Setting the tray of food on the table Tormund turned around and smiled at her. "Would you like to sit and eat with me?"

Tormund nodded. "I'd be stupid to deny food and to spend time with a pretty girl." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Sansa giggled as she noticed how he barely fit on the chair. He was far too big for it and she was sure it was uncomfortable but he didn't make it known if he was.

Sansa sat in the chair next to him and grabbed a piece of one of the dried meats and began taking small bites out of it. While Tormund was eating like an animal, which to her surprise she didn't actually mind. "Jon tells me there's a giant here!" Sansa said breaking the silence. She had yet to see the giant so she didn't know whether or not to believe him. When she was younger, her brothers would always tell her stories of 'monsters' they had seen and laugh at her when she believed them. But they were no longer children and this was a different time so she didn't think Jon would lie about things like that anymore.

"Aye, would you like to meet him?" Tormund asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Sansa's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "I don't think I would. I'm sure he is lovely but-" Sansa thought of her next words carefully. "I just don't think it'd be a wise idea." In truth, she was frightened that such a creature existed. She tried her best not to judge but she couldn't see herself making friends with a giant.

Tormund laughed as he continued eating. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's not an insult." Tormund moved slightly making the chair creak underneath him as Sansa finished her meat. "Would you like to walk. I can't imagine that it could be fun locked up here all day."

Sansa was hesitant to agree. She began playing out every scenario in her head on what bad things he could do to her but she realized if he wanted to hurt he could have already done so. He was Jon's friend and he trusted him so she would as well. "I'd like that. It has been boring being in here all day by myself." Sansa said smiling as she stood up.

"Let's go then." Tormund said standing up and walking out her chambers.

Sansa quickly followed. When she reached him she put her arm in his resulting in him giving her a queer look. They must not have the same customs North of the Wall.

They walked together through Castle Black in silence until Sansa saw the woman dressed in all red walking towards Jon's solar. "Is that the Red Witch?" Sansa whispered as quietly as she could to Tormund as if she thought the woman had supernatural hearing.

"Aye, the witch that brought your brother back from the dead."

Sansa took in her features as best as she could from the far distance. She couldn't see much but could tell she was beautiful. "She's so beautiful." Sansa said with a slight admiration. But she couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated, Sansa knew she was beautiful but not in the way this woman was. In a way she reminded of Cersei's beauty, it was like as if they could seduce any man they wanted with just their looks. Not that Sansa wanted to seduce any man she wanted, more so that she wanted people to stop treating her as if she were a child and start treating her like a woman.

She was quickly taken from her thoughts when Tormund began speaking once again. "Eh- You're far prettier than her." A deep blush appeared on her cheeks making Tormund laugh. "Pretty thing like you blushing over me, I'm honored."

"I can't help it." Sansa said laughing. It felt good for her to let her guard down for once and to actually enjoy herself instead of crying. Ever since she made it to the Wall she couldn't help but feel relieved and happy but in the back of her mind she scolded herself for actually thinking it may last. She knew Ramsay would eventually come for her and when that day came her happiness would be no more. Sansa pushed those thoughts away, she didn't want to ruin her time with Tormund. "Is it possible to see the top of the Wall?"

"Aye, I think we can do that." Tormund began leading the way to the box that would pull them up the top.

As they got higher and higher she got more and more nervous. She had never feared heights before but she could feel the wind getting stronger the further they got up and she feared the wind might make her fall. Sansa tightened her grip onto Tormund's arm as they reached the top and stepped onto the top of the Wall. "You can change your mind."

"No, it's not so bad." Sansa lied as she shivered from the cold. She didn't think it could be much colder than the castle but was proven wrong. Tormund quickly released his arm from hers and for a moment she thought he meant to leave her be but instead he brought his arm around her and pulled her close to him for warmth. Sansa had almost pulled away, she was still a Lady she knew she shouldn't be in arms of a man, let alone a man from beyond the Wall but she found his touch to be strangely comforting.

"Is this alright?" Sansa looked up at him and he looked concerned as if she would be afraid of his touch but she wasn't and she wanted to know that so she nodded with a smile on her face and turned her attention to the scenery.

It was beautiful. She had never seen so much land at one time and it amazed her. "How far do you think we are up?"

"Really fucking far. Did Jon tell you that we climbed this wall?"

Sansa gasped and couldn't believe what she just heard. He actually climbed all the way up the wall. "No, he didn't. But how and why didn't you just go through the door?"

They were up there longer than she thought because she suddenly heard Jon behind them clearing his throat. Tormund loosened his grip on her but didn't let go but Sansa couldn't let Jon see her like that so she quickly broke free from his embrace and they both turned towards Jon. "I was looking for you." She hadn't an idea if he was talking to her or Tormund.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see the top of the Wall so I asked Tormund to escort me." She truly didn't want to Tormund to get into trouble for something that was her idea.

For a moment Jon had the look on his face that their father used to give them right before he would lecture them about something they did wrong but before he could say anything Tormund began speaking. "It's not like we were up here fucking, Jon." Sansa's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he said that to Jon.

"I know ways are different out there." Jon began. "But my sister is a Lady and ladies aren't supposed to be alone with men and you aren't supposed to speak that way in front of her. And you most certainly arent supposed to be holding onto her the way you were."

"I think the Lady can make decisions for herself." Tormund said annoyed. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help but feel happy that Tormund was standing up for her. "Now do you have anything else you want to say or are you done?"

"Sansa." Jon ignored Tormund. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sansa hadn't an idea what to say. What she really wanted to tell Jon was to go away but she knew that he wouldn't have taken that well so she held her tongue.

All three stood in an awkward silence until Sansa decided she was done with it and told them both she wanted to go back to her chambers. Instead of Tormund escorting her back like she hoped, so she could apologize for her brothers rude behavior, Jon escorted her back, in fact he insisted he did so.

She expected a long talk from him on not being alone with Tormund again but he said nothing instead he made small talk with her which Sansa gladly accepted over a lecture.

For the rest of the day Sansa stayed in her chambers. Brienne and Podrick ate supper with her and they told her stories of the men they sparred with and Sansa tried her best to listen but once again her thoughts kept going back to Tormund.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I get too much into the whole Ramsay thing I want to develop some kind of relationship between Sansa and Tormund but it will come soon. I promise. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a Tormund POV!  
> A bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you all still like it regardless.  
> Warning: This chapter mentions rape.

Tormund was more than thrilled to see Sansa leaving her chambers once again.But when he saw her across the yard speaking with the boy that brought her to Winterfell he surprisingly felt a pang of jealousy, he had never been one to get jealous but she was different, he actually cared about her. She was pretty and sweet which was a rare combination to find.

He hated what her bastard of a husband did to her. Although she hadn't told anyone exactly what he had done to her, she said enough for him to know. Sansa had told Jon her husband was not kind to her and he knew what that meant, he wasn't stupid. He had even seen faded bruises on her when she first arrived to the Wall and it made angrier than he expected, even before he spoke to her. He had never been one to hurt those weaker than him just for the fun of it, especially woman.

Tormund realized he was staring directly at her when she glanced up at him, at first she looked a bit confused but after a moment she gave him a small smile. He saw the boy bow to Sansa as she began walking towards him. "Tormund, I was going to look for you. I wanted to apologize for my brother's rude behavior. I think he's trying to honor my father by protecting me or something like that. But father would understand I need to make my own decisions." Sansa said with a slight frown on her face.

At first, Tormund had been extremely annoyed with Jon and he still was but he knew Jon and Jon truly just wanted the best for Sansa and he respected him for that. "Don't apologize for others. I know he didn't mean anything by it." Tormund began whispering as he leaned in close to Sansa. "But he was being sort of an arse, wasn't he?"

Sansa began laughing. "It's probably revenge for me being an arse to him all those years." He could hardly believe Sansa was ever mean to anyone, especially to her brother who she'd always seemed excited to see.

"I have a hard time believing that."

So Sansa began telling him of her childhood as they walked together. She told him about her being terrible to Jon and everything else she could think of. He could hear the excitement in her voice when she talked about her family and Winterfell. To his surprise she even talked about her time in the South, she told him about how the King mistreated her.  _Only a coward would have his men beat a little girl._ Tormund thought as Sansa told him about the things he did to her. 

"When Lord Baelish brought me to Winterfell..." Her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. It was obvious she was holding back tears and it made him angrier than he'd ever been before. "I had no idea he was so terrible or else I would have never gone near him. The night we married..." Tormund grabbed her hand in his to comfort her, which seemed to work because she gave him a sad smile as she continued telling him about what had happened. "He raped me as he made Theon, who was like my brother watch. It was so awful, I never thought something could be so terrible. It hurt so bad." She began to shake and Tormund was thankful that no one else was around to see her so vulnerable.

Tormund took her in his arms and hugged onto her tightly. "Shhh. He can't hurt you now, no one can. I won't let him or anyone else who means you wrong to ever come near you again."

"I hate him. I hate him so much." Sansa sobbed into his chest.

"I know." Tormund had no idea what to say to her, so he told her the only thing that came to mind. "I'll kill him." He whispered in her ear. "I promise you, I will kill him."

He could feel her body loosen up from the tense state she was previously in and her sobs quieted to where he could barely hear them. "Tormund." Sansa said quietly before pushing her way out of his grip. "You can't tell Jon. Not now at least, I don't want him to know yet. I just need more time."

"I won't..." Jon wasn't stupid, he knew that Ramsay raped Sansa, even if he didn't say it.

Sansa nodded. "Thank you." Even with her eyes red from tears and nose running from her sobs she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She must have seen the way he was looking at her because her eyes went to his lips. Taking this as an invite, he took a step closer to her closing the gap between them. His hand went to the back of her head and lifted her face towards his. For a moment he expected her to retreat but she didn't, she stood in his grasp breathing heavily. His lips went to hers and began kissing her softy. He normally wouldn't bother being gentle but she was different, she needed someone to be gentle and sweet with her, even if it wasn't normal for him to do so. He slowly parted her lips with tongue and kissed her slightly harder as their tongues touched. 

She slowly broke the kiss, afterwards leaving a few small hard kisses on his lips. "Sansa."

She had a huge smile on her face looking truly happy. "Don't ruin this moment with words. I'm going to go back to my chambers and dress for dinner. Jon suggested I eat with all you tonight and I agreed. I'll see you later tonight." She stood on her toes and gave him one last quick kiss before quickly turning around and retreating to her room.

 _I'm so fucked._ Tormund thought as he watched her walk away. He cared for now and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to handle his feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get "the letter" this chapter but we also get some fluff so I hope you enjoy it. :)

Sansa made sure to wear the prettiest dress she had, although she didn't have many ioptions since she only owned a few dresses now and even the ones she had were plain and simple yet she felt she somehow made them elegant. She braided parts of her hair and left the rest down. 

She recalled the kiss she shared with Tormund and smiled to herself. It had been so romantic and intimate. She shared her darkest secrets with him and he comforted her and gave her a kiss.  After Ramsay, she didn't think someone would ever care for her again but Tormund seemed to.

As Sansa finished making herself pretty she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she saw Jon, ready to escort her to the dining hall. 

As they reached the dining hall she saw Tormund, Brienne, Pod, and Edd. As they went to sit Tormund stared her down. Jon took his place between Tormund and Edd while Sansa sat next to Brienne. 

Sansa began sipping on the soup in front of her, it was flavorless and gross but she was used to it now. She had been at the Wall for almost a moons time now, the terrible food was worth the safety and happiness that was at the Wall. 

Tormund was staring at her funny, trying to make her laugh. Sansa bit her lip in attempt to not giggle out loud as she stabbed the meat in her soup with the fork.

Edd must have sensed she didn't like it because he said, "Sorry about the food. It's not what we are known for." 

For a moment Sansa felt terrible, she didn't want to offend anyone by not liking their cooking (although she didn't think Edd made the soup.) "That's all right. There are more important things." Sansa looked over at Jon and Tormund and they both gave her a proud look. She was no longer the Lady she once was, she wouldn't be spoiled anymore, she'd be the woman she was meant to be.

Suddenly someone came in with a letter for Jon. "Lord Commander." Jon took the letter from the mans hand. Looking closer at the letter Sansa noticed the Bolton sigil on it. Her throat felt as if it had gone down to her stomach, he knew where she was. 

Jon gave have her a look of sympathy before opening the letter. He began reading as everyone in the room watched him intensely, "To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed thousands of wildlings passed the wall, you've betrayed your own kind, you've betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon." Sansa's heart stopped. _He has Rickon!_ She thought angrily. She couldn't even think about what he might be doing to her youngest brother. She thought of what Ramsay did to Theon and she realized how afraid she was for Rickon, she had never been so scared for someone else.

Jon looked up at her worried before reading again, "His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see. I want my bride back. Send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride North and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe under your protection." Sansa looked up at Tormund for a moment to see how angry he looked. He was threatening to kill his friends and family, she couldn't imagine how he must feel, "You will watch as I skin them living. You will wa-" Suddenly Jon stopped reading.

Sansa knew there must be something terrible in the letter that he was protecting her from. "Go on." She was prepared to hear it, she wanted to know what Ramsay said, she had to know.

"It's just more of the same." Jon said as he rolled the letter back up but before he could take it away Sansa snatched the letter out of his hands.

Tormund was now staring at her, waiting for her to read the rest of the letter. She slowly opened the letter and began reading. "You will watch as my soldiers take turn raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and See. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North."

"Lord of Winterfell? Warden of the North?" On the way to the wall, Sansa heard rumors that Ramsay had murdered his father, she thought it might be a rumor but now she knew the truth.

"He killed his father." Sansa thought for a moment. He had Rickon, she couldn't allow him to hurt her brother. "I have to go back to him."

"No, you're not going anywhere near him."

"He has Rickon! What else can we do? I cannot let him be in the hands of that monster!"

"We don't know if he has Rickon." Jon was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. 

"Yes we do! You have no idea how terrible he truly is. He's our brother, we- no, I have to do something." 

Jon shook his head, not convinced. "You aren't going back to him. I won't let you back to him." Tormund suddenly spoke after his long silence. Brienne looked at him suspiciously, in response to her rudeness Sansa elbowed her gently so she'd stop. "How many men does he have in his army?"

Sansa thought for a moment. He had barely spoken of his war plans in front of her but she did recall once listening to Ramsay and his father discuss Stannis when they broke fast. "I think I heard him say he had 5,000 men once."

"I can get 2,000 men and women to fight." Tormund responded.

The odds were not in their favor, it would be easier for her to give herself up to Ramsay but she knew what that would mean. As soon as Rickon was out of Ramsay's hands, she would kill herself. She would not let herself be changed like Theon was. But if they did fight, they could take back Winterfell and she'd never have to live in fear again. "If we ask the Northern Lords for help, they will. They are still loyal to our family. We can take back Winterfell and the North will be ours once again as it should be." Sansa reached for Jon's hand and squeezed it softly. "Let's go home, brother."

"Alright, Sansa. We'll make a plan and fight to get them out of our home." Sansa smiled letting go of his hand.

* * *

Sansa went to her room and spent the rest of her night speaking with Brienne about possible allies they could rally. When Brienne mentioned House Arryn, Sansa decided she couldn't trust Lord Baelish and since House Arryn was under Lord Baelish's control she couldn't trust House Arryn. 

She suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. Sansa stayed in her seat as Brienne opened the door. Thankfully, it was Tormund, Sansa had been wanting to speak with him since their kiss and since the letter Jon received. She needed to know how he was feeling. "What business do you have with Lady Sansa?"

"Brienne!" Brienne gave her a quick glance as an apology. "Please leave. I have matters to discuss with Ser Tormund." Brienne looked hesitant to leave but bowed anyways and left closing the door behind her.

Sansa stood up as Tormund walked to her. "I'm sorry you had to hear the contents of that letter. It must have been hard hearing those threats against your people."

"They aren't my people and don't be sorry. I've dealt with worse men than this Ramsay Bolton, but never have I hated a man more than him. I can't wait till the day I put a sword through his eye." He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him and ran his hand from the top of her back to the small of it. "No one threatens you and gets away with it."

"Why?" Sansa pushed away from him slightly so she was looking directly in his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Tormund sighed and ran his fingers through his beard. "Because I care about you. Don't know why. Perhaps because you are the sweetest and prettiest girl I've ever seen." No one had ever been open with her and meant it. Joffrey had always given her false compliments and said sweet things to her before he cut off her father's head but he meant none of those things. "I want to take care of you."

"That sounds lovely." Sansa smiled. She had truly no idea how this started, since it seemed to be happening so fast. Maybe the stories she read about were true, maybe just maybe love at first sight was real. Maybe he was her knight in shining armor, even if he didn't wear armor. Sansa's thoughts went to Ramsay and what would happen if somehow he stole her back. What would he do if he knew Sansa cared for another man? She didn't want to think of that. "I was happy for the first time in such a long time when you kissed me but now I feel like I'm back in the seven hells waiting for the next bad thing to happen. I'm so scared."

"Sansa, I won't let anyone hurt you and I will kill anyone who tries." Tormund suddenly reminded her of another man who told her he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her. She wondered what had become of Sandor Clegane, she hoped he was happy and alive. He may have been harsh with her at times but she believed he cared for her in his own way. 

Her thoughts went back to the man in front of her. He cared for her and treated her in a way she felt she deserved. After all these years of torment she'd finally be happy with someone who she cared for. "Promise?"

"I swear it." Sansa smiled as she stood on her toes and places a soft kiss on his lips. He deserved a kiss after swearing to protect her against any harm that may come her way. Instead of returning her with a soft kiss, he hardened it. He slipped his tongue in her mouth like he had done the first time they kissed. It was improper for a Lady to do with a man she barely knew, but she didn't care much about being proper anymore, she was going to do what made her happy and right now kissing Tormund made her happy.

Unexpectedly, he lifted her up by her bottom and moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and carried her to the bed as they continued kissing. He sat on the bed and kept her on his lap as he devoured her mouth with his while his hands explored her body.

Sansa grabbed his hand before he could touch her breast and broke the kiss. "Wait." To her surprise he didn't continue to try and touch her. She knew once men started it was hard for them so stop without finishing, Ramsay taught her that. "Do you really still want me? You know I'm not a virgin."

Tormund let out a loud laugh, "I want you more than I've ever want anyone before. Why would I not want you just because you aren't a virgin?"

"Men do not like girls who are not virgins." Sansa said slightly ashamed. Ramsay made it very clear that he would be disgusted if she wasn't a virgin, he had even suspected it before the first night he took her. But it wasn't just Ramsay who thought like this, Septa always told her that it was important for a Lady to keep her virtue until marriage or she would not be accepted by her husband.

"People are so strange in the south. No, I do not care if you are a virgin. You could have fucked a thousand man and I'd still want you." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "But I'm glad you haven't."

"I wish I was still a virgin." Tormund grabbed the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "I'm not ready to do anything yet. Not until we get to know each other better at least."

"I know, sweet girl. When you are ready I'll be here waiting for you." Sansa smiled, he truly was her knight in shining armor. "I best get going and get some rest."

He gave her one last kiss before getting up to leave. "Wait." Tormund turned around and looked back at her. "Perhaps you could sleep in here. I'd feel safer knowing you were close to me."

"Are you sure?" Sansa nodded and laid in her bed leaving enough room for Tormund. Before getting into the bed with her Tormund stripped off his clothes, staying only in his breeches and crawled into the bed next to her. He covered both of them with the furs that were laying at the edge of her bed. Sansa felt him grab onto her and pull her close to him. She had never been so intimate with a man, sure she'd already lost her maidenhead but it was like she had enjoyed that. They were only laying together and she still felt she had never been so close with someone. She felt safe in his arms and she never wanted to give up the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. But I'm working a lot more so I barely have any free time but I was finally able to get something out and sorry for the typos I'm using an iPhone.

****Tormund woke up with Sansa in his arms and their legs intertwined together. "Sansa, I need to get up." She mumbled something he couldn't make out and moved slightly so he could get out of bed. Tormund kissed her hair before getting out of bed and getting dressed. He looked down at her once more before leaving, she truly was a sight to see even when she was asleep. Her hair was a mess and her mouth was hanging open slightly but she was still the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

As he was exiting Sansa's chambers he bumped into Edd. "What were you doing in Lady Sansa's chambers?"

"None of your fucking business." He didn't have to explain himself to anyone, especially to someone of the Night's watch.

"Jon is looking for you." Edd responded ignoring his previous remark. Tormund nodded and headed towards Jon's solar before he was out of ear shot Edd began talking again. "Jon will kill you if you force yourself on her."

"Good thing I won't do that." Tormund said not bothering to turn around.

Upon entering Jon's solar, he saw Jon staring at a map looking very concentrated. "I don't know what to do. I don't know who to trust or who not to trust.

"I can't help you much with that. I don't know much about the politics of the South."

"Not the South." Jon muttered quietly. The Stark family really didn't like it when he said they were from the South, which made Tormund want to say it even more. "My sister seems to have..." Jon paused. "Warmed up to you."

"Aye, seems so. Can't say I mind too much, she sure is pretty one." Tormund couldn't give a shit about what Jon thought of whatever it was he was worrying about. "You should ease up on your sister. She's going to feel trapped if you try and control her too much. She isn't a little girl anymore."

A sigh escaped Jon's mouth as he turned around to face Tormund. "I know that. But I have a responsibility over her, if I don't than I'll be failing my father."

"Like I said she's not a child anymore. I don't know anything about your family or your father but I don't think it's in her best interest to..."

Before Tormund could finish Jon cut him off. "You don't know Sansa like you think you do. Also, you can't be with her."

"I know her better than you think." Tormund was testing Jon. He was seeing how far he could push him before he got angry. "Do you? Why? Why have you taken an interset in Sansa? Is it because she's pretty? Because besides that I really don't see why you would be interested in her."

"Fuck you, Snow. She's more than a pretty face."

"I know that. But I didn't take her for a type a girl you'd want." Jon barked back.

"It proves it then. You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Jon's face softened and he chucked quietly. "I shouldn't be so judgmental. I suppose I'm still thinking of her as the same girl in Winterfell. But she's not, she's changed. Just be good to her, she cares for you."

"Aye, I will." Before anyone could say anything else there was a soft knock on the door and Sansa slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Did we figure out who we are going to ask for their alliance?" Sansa asked quietly.

"We'll go to House Mormont first, than take it from there." Sansa nodded in response. "We'll leave at first light."

"Good. We need to get Wintefell back as soon as possible. It's time to go home."

* * *

 

They had discussed possible alliances and war plans for a good amount of the day. After Tormund wanted to introduce Sansa to some of the Free Folk since she had yet to meet them. "They won't like me." Sansa insisted.

"Yes they will." He assured Sansa as he held onto her hand as they entered the free folk village.

When Sansa saw Wun Wun she tightened her grip on Tormund. "No need be frightened, he's a gentle giant." He winked at her but she didn't look convinced. He supposed it would be frightening to see a Giant for the first time. Although it seemed normal to him.

Dim Dalba came from his tent, "Tormund. People aren't happy. How can you agree to this? We shouldn't be fighting a war that is not ours."

Tormund knew he had a point and understood his reasoning but it didn't mean he was right. "We'll discuss this later."

Dim Dalba look behind Tormund at Sansa. Everyone seemed to notice their discussion and began crowding around. "Like I said it's not our war. Why should we fight for her?"

Tormund was about to say something in response but Sansa spoke first. You're wrong. This is our war. If we do not fight together we will all die. I'm not asking you to fight for me. I'm asking for you to fight for yourselves, fight for your woman and children. Because if you do not Ramsay Bolton will come with his men and slaughter everyone of you. He will show no mercy." Sansa paused for a moment and looked at Tormund for reassurance. In response he gave her a small nod. He had to admit she could be a great leader with the proper guidance and the right people behind her. "Once we win, I promise I will give all of you a home. A real home where no danger can touch you. I will protect your woman and children as if they were my own. I do not expect you to bend the knee for me. But I will treat you all as if you were my own people. I will make sure my people treat you with respect. I will make sure your always fed and a fire to keep you warm. Winter is coming and we need to stand together or we will all perish."

Wun Wun nodded towards her. "Fight." Sansa smiled at him and nodded.

"You'll be a great leader, Stark." Dim Dalba smiled at her. "We'll fight beside you and your brother."

"Thank you." Sansa responded before her and Tormund began walking back to Castle Black. "They're good people. I still feel so terrible for thinking all those awful things about them before I met you."

"Don't. You didn't know. Not your fault."

Sansa smiled at him. "You're a good man, Tormund. Better than most."

"Eh- I'm not that great of a man." He looked at Sansa, who had a blank expression on her face. "But I'm glad you think so." The expression on her face went from a blank stare to a giddy smile. He liked this side of her. When she looked like she didn't have a care in the world and looked truly happy. "You're so beautiful." Tormund said staring at her.

She began blushing, which made her look even prettier in Tormund's mind. "Thank you." They were almost at Castle Black which would mean they would have all eyes on them so he wanted to take this moment to touch her while he still could.

He grabbed her hand and gently pushed to against a nearby tree, making Sansa giggle. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just taking a few moments to appreciate your beauty." Sansa blushed once again. He could get used to her, all of her. It still amazed how quickly he came to care for her.

Noticing Sansa staring at his lips he took it as an invitation to kiss her. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she was the one to deepen the kiss. He enjoyed her taking control. "Sansa." He rasped inbetween their hungry kisses.

When his hand cupped her arse Sansa broke the kiss, "I'm sorry." Tormund whispered putting his forehead to hers. He hated the fact that he had to be careful every move he made, scared it might make Sansa uncomfortable. He hated the fact that someone made her this way and it made her scared of him. He just really hated Ramsay fucking Bolton.

"Don't." Sansa gave him another small kiss. "Lets go back. I don't want anyone to wonder where I am." Sansa said before they made their way back to Castle Black.

 


End file.
